


Day 26 - Getting Married

by BriMac0518



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Science Boyfriends - Bruce Banner/Tony Stark [26]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, Science Husbands, Stanner, Wedding Day, getting married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 03:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21469411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518
Summary: Finally, the day has arrived. Tony Stark is a married man.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Tony Stark
Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Science Boyfriends - Bruce Banner/Tony Stark [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/56070
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Day 26 - Getting Married

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet today, but still cute I thought. In the home stretch with these guys for this series, yay! Four more to go!
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.

Holy shit. It was his wedding day.

Tony grinned to himself even as he felt a surge of panic. It was a day he never thought he'd experience and yet there it was. He, Anthony Edward Stark, was getting married to the love of his life, Robert Bruce Banner. Holy shit, what a trip.

Tony used to be the consummate bachelor. Women had thrown themselves at him and most of the time, Tony had caught them. Yet now, he couldn't picture himself with anyone else but Bruce. Who ever would have thought? Certainly not Tony.

He hadn't seen Bruce all morning. The others had insisted that it was bad luck and carted him off to places unknown within the tower. So he was left with Thor and Clint for company as he dressed for the ceremony. Time was crawling and Tony was in a hurry. He just wanted the wedding over with so he could finally, legally, call Bruce his husband. He loved the sound of that. Very catchy.

Thor and Clint tried to distract him, but Tony's mind was hyper focused on his upcoming nuptials. And how fucking long it was taking for him to be able to attend them. He needed a drink, but didn't let himself have one. He was going to marry Bruce with a completely clear head.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, he found himself standing in front of a justice of the peace with Bruce, both of them clad in black tuxedos. They'd been through hell and back to get to that moment and Tony had no regrets. He spoke his vows without hesitation and slid Bruce's ring onto his finger. His smile was so big his face actually hurt a bit.

When Bruce said his vows, Tony was actually a little misty-eyed. He wouldn't even blame it on allergies. Not today. Today he was tearing up because the man he loved was promising to love him for the rest of their lives. That was worth a bit of waterworks. He squeezed Bruce's hand firmly once Bruce had placed Tony's new wedding ring on his finger.

Then, at the officiant's urging, they kissed each other for the first time as husbands in front of their friends. It was perfect and Tony couldn't have been happier as he pulled his new spouse into his arms to hold him tightly.

"I love you," Bruce whispered in his ear. Tony could hear the smile in his voice.

"I love you more," Tony said. And he meant every word.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/BriMac0518)   
[tumblr](http://brimac0518.tumblr.com)   
[Instagram](http://instagram.com/brimac0518/)   



End file.
